tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duck
Duck (real name "Montague") is a Great Western pannier tank. Bio Duck was built in 1929 and worked at Paddington prior to his arrival on Sodor in 1955, to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. When Diesel arrived in 1957, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into mishap with some rusty trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge, and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck’s absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a "banker" at Wellsworth pending further inquiry, and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter of all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. Duck continued working on the main line until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line (nicknamed the "Little Western") was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from the recently-rescued Oliver, and Donald and Douglas, on occasion. Apparently, if Barry is ever introduced into the Railway Series he will work on Duck's branch line. Persona Duck is a hard worker and does his work without fuss. His personal philosophy is "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way". Appearances Duck's Railway Series appearances are listed in chronological order: * "Percy the Small Engine" * "The Eight Famous Engines" * "Duck and the Diesel Engine" * "The Twin Engines" * "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine" * "Very Old Engines" * "Main Line Engines" * "Small Railway Engines" * "Enterprising Engines" * "Oliver the Western Engine" * "Duke the Lost Engine" (non-speaking role) * "Really Useful Engines" * "James and the Diesel Engines" * "More About Thomas the Tank Engine" (non-speaking role) * "Gordon the High-Speed Engine" (cameo) * "Jock the New Engine" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" (mentioned) * "Henry and the Express" (cameo) * "Wilbert the Forest Engine" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" In the television series, Duck first appeared in the second season and made at least one speaking role in each season up to the sixth season, making two non-speaking roles in the seventh season. He later appeared in the tenth season music video "Navigation". Many fans claim that his role in the television series was taken over by Emily, who became the eighth engine of the Steam Team; but others argue that Duck's character was already in decline prior to Emily's arrival. Basis Duck is based on a GWR 57xx 0-6-0 Pannier Tank. Livery Duck is painted in a Great Western's green livery with yellow lining. Behind the Quack The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry’s model railway it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened Duck by Awdry's children. Category:North Western Railway